


Wedding

by FrozenSnares



Series: Benefits of Detention [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I apologize in advance, M/M, Marriage, Some Swearing, Then smut, Wedding, Well some fluff, You Have Been Warned, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of Sansa's wedding has come, and it spectacularly manages to go off without a hitch (or, rather, with one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.

As the morning light drifted into the window, Rickon reached out across his bed. He was surprised when he found nothing beside him. He was certain Shireen had been sleeping next to him. Groggily, he got up and went out around his room, trying to figure out where Shireen was. She certainly knew her way around their Winterfell home, so she could be anywhere. Rickon walked into the bathroom he shared with Bran and splashed water on his face.

“The Best Man wakes!” Bran called from his room.

Rickon turned to his brother’s room and let himself in. “So you finally got here?”

“Just this morning,” Bran said. “I thought you’d be up earlier with wedding stuff.”

“What wedding stuff?” Rickon asked. “I just have to get dressed and show up.”

The door to Bran’s bedroom opened and Jojen walked in with two cups of coffee. Bran reached out for one as Jojen took a seat on Bran’s bed.

“Have you seen Shireen?” Rickon asked Jojen.

“She left earlier,” Jojen said. “Sansa took her and Arya out to get ready.”

“I guess I have to do stuff too?” Rickon asked.

Bran let out a small laugh. “Not much according to you.”

Sticking his tongue out at his brother, Rickon left the room, heading down to the kitchens to wake up. He ate a small meal and was surprised to find the house mostly empty. Apparently, everyone had busied themselves this morning. Robb and Jon were nowhere to be found, although Rickon clearly remembered them being here the night before. He hung around the house in the morning, figuring that if something was happening soon, he’d be told. Soon enough, Gendry was offering him a ride to the church. 

Rickon was surprised to find so many people gathered around the church an hour before the wedding. He and Gendry went in to find Sandor pacing around a room.

“Nervous?” Gendry asked.

Sandor nodded. “I kind of just want it to be over.”

Rickon laughed and went over to clap Sandor on his back. “You just have to be there, man. Everything’s going to happen perfectly if I know my sister. Just relax.”

Gendry offered Sandor a cup of wine, and he downed it quickly. They spent the rest of the hour trying to distract Sandor before they made their way up to the front of the church. Numerous guests and family members were already seated and talking quietly. Rickon spotted his brothers who immediately came up to him.

“If you mess this up, Sansa’s going to kill you,” Robb warned.

“Why do you think I’m going to mess it up?” Rickon asked.

“We’re just saying,” Jon said. “You should be aware that your life is on the line here.”

Rickon shoved up brothers away as the church was called to order and everyone rushed to take their seats. As soon as Shireen started coming down the aisle, Rickon lost track of everything. Her hair had been pinned up and fell in soft curls around her face. She was in a gorgeous gray dress, and Rickon could not stop staring at her piercing blue eyes. He didn’t pay any attention to Arya, or Sansa, or the rest of the ceremony. A few times, Gendry poked him in the back so he could perform his duties as best man before he returned to staring at Shireen. A small part of his brain hoped that everyone else was too busy watching Sansa and Sandor be wed.

When the entire church started a round of applause, Rickon finally looked away to see Sandor sweep Sansa up and carry her out of the church. He watched them go until Gendry crossed in front of him to take Arya’s arm. Then, he stepped forward to get Shireen who was holding back tears.

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded, leaning against his arm as they walked out. “It was a beautiful ceremony,” she said. “Just like a fairy tale.”

Rickon laughed as he led Shireen into the car with Arya and Gendry. Arya was lounging back in her seat pouring out glasses of champagne. She offered one to Shireen who politely declined. Rickon attempted to take the glass, but Arya drank it in one go.

“Eager to drink, little brother?” Arya asked, pouring another glass for Gendry.

“You guys make a big deal about it,” Rickon said. “I’m just curious.”

“If it helps,” Gendry said. “I’m not really fond of this champagne.”

Arya scoffed at him, taking the glass. “You’re not really fond of anything.”

“I’m fond of you,” Gendry replied, leaning over to her.

Rickon groaned. “Please, not while I’m in the car.”

They arrived at the reception hall a few moments later and Rickon quickly left, pulling Shireen out behind him. They took their seats at a table, as a few people came over to talk to them.

“Congratulations on not ruining Sansa’s wedding,” Robb said, shaking his hand.

“Although, I think Gendry’s the one who deserves that praise, since you were _obviously_ focused on other things,” Jon added.

Bran appeared behind them with Jojen at his side. “I think he did well,” Bran said. “You’re just being dicks.”

Robb and Jon both put an arm around Bran. “It’s our job,” they said together.

“We’ll do it at your wedding, too,” Robb added.

“I think that’s why he eloped,” Bran said, looking over to Jojen, who had taken a seat next to Shireen.

Robb’s face fell slightly, as Jon keeled over in a fit of laughter. Ygritte eventually came over, with Arya and Gendry beside her. She called for Jon to leave them alone as Arya and Gendry sat down. 

Jojen then turned to Shireen. “I don’t think we’ve met,” he said evenly. “I’m Jojen, Bran’s boyfriend.”

Shireen looked confused. “Bran’s… wait… then, who was that woman with him at Christmas?”

“I wasn’t at Christmas,” Jojen said, turning to face Bran.

Bran looked mildly confused. “Meera?” He turned to Rickon for confirmation. “Meera’s Jojen’s sister.”

Rickon started laughing. “Wait, you didn’t think that Bran and Meera were…”

Shireen hit Rickon’s arm. “You never told me!” 

At that, everyone else started laughing as well. Arya pulled at Gendry’s arm suddenly as Sansa and Sandor came in, they went to the center of the dance floor as began to slowly circle the floor. Shireen leaned against Rickon’s arm and let out a small sigh. He reached over to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together. When the song ended, everyone clapped for them. Ned and Catelyn stepped onto the floor slightly, thanking everyone for coming and giving Sandor and Sansa their blessing for a healthy and happy relationship. Then, the meal was served.

Everyone dug into their courses until Arya jumped up on her seat to give a toast to Sansa and Sandor. She took note to mention how nice it was that Sandor helped Sansa loosen up and become less annoying. Then, she looked pointedly at Rickon for him to give a toast. Shireen squeezed his hand encouragingly, and he stood up.

“So I’m still not entirely sure how I ended up here,” he began. “But seeing as everything happened without anything exploding, I’d say it wasn’t a terrible decision. Still, Sansa, I’m so happy to see you with someone who makes you happy, and it’s great that I got to contribute to it. To your many future years of happiness!”

Everyone clapped, and Rickon sat down. He leaned over to whisper to Shireen, “I’m not good at making speeches.”

“Well, everyone seems fine with it,” Shireen said, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. Rickon leaned back against her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Sansa got up from her seat suddenly, calling for all the ladies in the room to gather for the bouquet toss. Rickon gave Shireen a suspicious look as she excitedly got up. Before leaving, she winked at him with a devilish grin on her face. Shireen had positioned herself near to enough to Arya who was trying not to pay attention. When Sansa threw the bouquet, Shireen carefully knocked Arya in the direction of the flowers. Arya worked to find her balance and caught the flowers on instinct.

Robb and Jon began hollering loudly from the other side of the room. Arya yelled something in their direction, waving the flowers about angrily. She stormed over to where Gendry was sitting.

“I am _not_ getting married!” she yelled at him. Gendry grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. 

Shireen tugged lightly on Rickon’s hand and gestured to the dance floor. People were already starting to fill it up with wildly moving bodies. Rickon followed Shireen, glancing back at Arya and Gendry who seemed to be lost in quiet conversation.

“How soon do you think it’ll be?” he asked Shireen, pulling her close and nodding over to his sister.

She shrugged. “I’m not placing bets on your family,” she said. “Just nudging in good directions.”

Rickon laughed and twirled her around. He stayed by her side for the remainder of the night, dancing with her whenever she wanted and stealing cake for her when it was finally sliced. Shireen seemed to enjoy herself, dancing with all of Rickon’s brothers when they asked and laughing constantly throughout the night. Rickon suppressed thoughts of doing this again, but putting her in the white dress.

\--

A few hours later, late into the night, Rickon finally slumped down onto his bed and kicked off his shoes. He glanced over at Shireen who was still swaying to some unheard beat, as she took off her shoes. Rickon began to unbutton his shirt when Shireen sat down on the end of the end and began removing pins from her hair. Watching her, Rickon couldn’t help but think that he wanted his hands to be in her hair, so he crawled over his bed and sat behind her. Tentatively, he reached up and felt his way around to the pins in her hair. She hummed and leaned into his touch.

“Did you enjoy the night?” Rickon asked softly. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before continuing to release her hair.

“I did,” Shireen mumbled. “It was really nice.”

Rickon chuckled, leaning into her. He was running out of pins to find. “Do you want a fairy tale wedding like that?”

Shireen paused, resting her head back against his shoulders. “I used to want one,” she said. “I stopped dreaming about it after… I stopped looking like a princess.”

“You still look like a princess.” Rickon kissed his way up the side of her neck, as he pulled out the last pin. He let his fingers travel through her soft, silky hair that now had light waves in it from being pinned up for so long. Shireen leaned into his touch, and he gently massaged her scalp.

“That feels nice,” Shireen mumbled. She turned in his arms and kissed him firmly on the lips. Rickon’s hand stayed in her hair as her hand reached out for his side. She pulled away gently, saying, “I guess we should get ready for bed.”

Rickon threw himself back on the blankets. “Bed does sound nice.”

Shireen stood up in front of him and pulled her hair over a shoulder. “Can you unzip my dress?”

Rickon moved over and kissed the span of Shireen’s shoulders before moving down her spine. He carefully pulled as the zipper slowly, kissing the exposed spine of her back as it was revealed. He was near her hips when the lacy fabric of her underwear was visible. With a sudden bout of courage, he also kissed the base of her spine.

When he sat up again, he found Shireen looking at him over her shoulder. The top of her dress was bunched by her waist. He fingered the fabric sitting on her hips. Rickon dug his fingers into the fabric and pulled it down to let it pool at her feet. Shireen crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face him squarely.

Rickon swallowed thickly, realizing that when she next moved her arms, her chest would be bare to him. He stared up into her face instead, trying not to let his eyes wander. She seemed to be holding back laughter, but she let her arms drop anyway. Shireen raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him. Rickon focused on the blue of her eyes, forcing his gaze to stay steady.

“You can look, you know,” Shireen said.

Rickon blinked three times before letting his eyes drop, taking her in. He reached out slowly, running his hands up her sides and letting his thumbs run across the underside of her breasts. Shireen cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, sweeping her tongue into his mouth. That seemed to wake him up. His arms wrapped around her back, sliding up between her shoulder blades. He let a hand drop to trace the line of her underwear before pulling her on top of him on the bed.

He kissed her enthusiastically before deciding that he was over-dressed for this. He started working at his belt while Shireen’s hands worked to remove his shirt. He stopped pulling at his pants when she pushed his sleeves off. Then, her hands went straight to his pants.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Rickon said against her mouth, pulling away slightly. He grabbed at one of her wrists. “We might be getting carried away.”

Shireen was breathing heavily, but her other hand was pulling down his zipper. “That’s the point, isn’t it?”

Her mouth was on his the next instant, and she began kissing her way down his neck. Her hands seemed to be moving of their own accord as they pulled down Rickon’s pants, leaving him completely naked in bed. Rickon leaned her down onto the pillows, rolling over her and pressing his erection into her stomach. 

Shireen giggled. “That’s not where it goes,” she teased, running her hands through his hair. “I thought you’d know that.”

“Oh, I do,” Rickon replied, biting at her lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. “I just also needed to make sure that you want this.”

“Well, you still have some work to do on my clothes,” Shireen said, kissing him back forcefully.

Rickon lost himself in the kiss for a few moments. He pulled back slightly and asked, “But you want this?”

“I just want _you_ ,” Shireen said, leaning up to kiss his neck.

Rickon shuddered at her words and her kisses, but he composed himself enough to reach over to his bedside table, rummaging through its contents. Shireen was kissing whatever skin of his was nearest, but she looked over at him.

“What are you doing?”

Rolling his eyes at her, Rickon moved back down to lay over her. He held up a condom. “Not getting you pregnant.”

Shireen giggled again, and Rickon began to work at moving her underwear down her legs. When he finished he came up to lie next to her. He became hyper-aware of the fact that they were both completely naked in his bed. Rickon moved a hand up to cup one of her breasts. He watched as she threw her head back before he moved down to catch the other in his mouth. Soon, she was a writhing mess beneath him as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. He moved to the other as he let his hand slide down to the juncture between her thighs. Shireen spread open her legs without hesitation, and Rickon grinned against her chest.

His fingers slowly worked at her, sliding through her folds and gently moving near her clit. Shireen bit back a groan when he stopped. Rickon laughed at her, as he stroked himself a few times and tore open the condom, rolling it on. He crawled over Shireen, kissing her on the lips.

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

Shireen rolled her eyes at him, reaching down to position him properly. “Yes,” she breathed out.

Rickon pushed into her slowly and watched as a wince crossed her face. He immediately froze. “Should I stop?”

Shireen shook her head. “Just, um, go slow,” she said, squirming slightly. “You’re slightly larger than your fingers were.”

Breathing out a breath of air, Rickon slowly moved into Shireen, watching her face carefully for any sign of discomfort. He was so close to being fully inside her, when she bucked her hips up and took the last bit of him in. Rickon shuddered against her neck, kissing her lightly. She turned to catch his lips.

“Tell me when I can move,” he said, kissing her back.

Shireen’s hands slid across his back, tracing his spinal cord and shoulder blades. Her fingers skirted lightly over his skin before she grabbed at his ass, making him laugh against her mouth.

“Slowly,” Shireen said. “Just go slowly.”

Rickon obeyed, pulling out slowly until he was almost completely out of her before moving in again. After a few thrusts, Shireen let out a sigh, relaxing under him. Slowly, she began to rock her hips back against him. Smiling, Rickon quickened his pace, letting his hands wander her body again. She hummed under his touch, and they rocked together in harmony. Her hands continued to play across his back as he kissed her and muttered sweet nothings in her ear. She reached for his ass again, pulling him into her at an even faster pace. Rickon complied, moving in and out of her, and watching her smile grow.

He felt onto his forearms, keeping up his pace. He kissed her, letting his tongue fall deep into her mouth before he shuddered. “I can’t keep this up,” he breathed out.

Shireen hummed against him. “Just finish, my dear,” she said, kissing his neck. “It’s okay.”

Rickon thrust into her five more times before falling over her, kissing her lazily. Shireen held him tight against her, getting lost in the sensation of being so full of him. Rickon kissed her a few more times before rolling off her to spare her of his weight.

“Did you need more?” Rickon murmured against her cheek, kissing her again.

Shireen shook her head and turned into him, resting her head on his chest. Rickon held her there for a few minutes, stroking her hair. When he felt that she was starting to drift off, he nudged her awake. She mumbled incoherently against him.

“You need to shower before sleeping in my bed,” Rickon said.

She frowned up at him, but she let Rickon lead her to the shower. Shireen wasn’t putting much effort into holding herself up, so Rickon held her against him as he carefully scrubbed the both of them clean. He stepped out of the shower carefully, wrapping her in a towel and drying her off carefully. Rickon sat her down on the edge of the bed, but she curled up on her side. He went off to find her pajamas and slowly dressed her for bed, tucking her in before dressing himself. Once he went back under the covers, she immediately turned into him, cuddling against his side.

Rickon leaned over to kiss the crown of her head. “I love you, Shireen.”

“I love you, too,” she mumbled back before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
